Stringed musical instruments are musical instruments with strings that produce sound when the strings are plucked. Musical instrument strings may be suspended under tension. The tension of a musical instrument string affects the frequency of the sound produced when the string is plucked. Variation in musical instrument string tension results in changing the string frequency. Musical instrument string tension may be adjusted to a desired frequency in a procedure that may be known as tuning. A musician may spend a great deal of time and effort tuning a stringed instrument for a performance.
Some musicians tune their instruments in noisy environments. For example, musicians in a group may tune their instruments in the same location. Some tuning environments may include the sound of other nearby instruments undergoing tuning. The tuning of one instrument may be disrupted by the unwanted sound of other nearby instruments also being tuned at the same time. Some stringed musical instruments may have many strings. The different strings of a musical instrument may be tuned to various frequencies to facilitate musically and artistically advantageous frequency ranges and distributions. To facilitate increased musical agility in live performances, a musician may need to tune an instrument to various tunings during a performance or bring multiple pre-tuned instruments to a performance venue.